Rock, Paper, Scissors!
by YukueFumei
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami play a game of rock-paper-scissors to decide on who should show a side of himself that he doesn't want to show to the other.


**Written very quickly, because I had to get this story on paper before I forgot. I didn't really check for mistakes, my apologies if my word choices, grammar or English in general sounds a bit strange.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Something poked me in my back, probably Kuroko again using his pencil.

"Kagami-kun? Class has finished."

I lift my head from my desk, turning around in my seat to face him. "What? And stop using that thing to wake me up," I kind of snapped at him, pushing the pencil away that was in my face right now.

"Kagami-kun, you are working part time, right?" Kuroko was practically lying on his desk. He didn't even seem interested in my answer, but then again he almost never seemed interested in anything. It was always very difficult to read him.

"Yeah, even though my parents pay for my living I still want some money that I can say is my own."

"What kind of job?"

"Late shifts at a convenience store." I wasn't exactly fond of my job, but because it was late night shifts it paid quiet good.

"I want to see it, Kagami-kun at work." Kuroko's blue eyes were now boring into me. Was he begging me?

"You can't, little kids should be sleeping at night," I said with a grin, referring to Riko who scolded Kuroko just yesterday for yawning during practice.

"I'm not a little kid," Kuroko sulked.

"I know," I playfully messed up Kuroko's soft hair with one of my hands.

"Let's make a bet!" Kuroko sat up, suddenly intent on something.

"Huh?"

"If I win I can visit you at work!"

"What is in it for me?"

Kuroko took several seconds before he hesitantly answered. "What side of me do you want to see?"

What side of him? I had never given it any thought. But I had to admit I liked watching Kuroko. I like watching him sleep, or when he smiles he looks incredibly cute! And his laughing face always makes my heart beat a little faster. But asking for any of those would seem kind of silly. A side I had never seen…I have never seen him cry? No, I never could bear to see him being sad!

"Kuroko in a dress?" I said jokingly, voicing that a very stupid thought that had just crossed my mind.

Kuroko shrugged. "Okay."

"Wait, what? That was a joke!"

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to win this bet." Kuroko seemed very determined. He must really want to see me working?

"How will we decide?"

"Rock, paper, scissors! I'm playing rock."

"What?"

"Let's go! Rock, paper, sciccors!"

In the spur of the moment I played paper, showing my palm. Kuroko showed a fist, rock just like he said.

I grinned at him. "You picked the wrong opponent."

"Shut up," Kuroko's pouting face was just so cute! I couldn't help teasing him.

"You really thought I would fall for that trick? You said you would play rock on purpose to confuse me. You tried to trick me into thinking you were lying and would play sciccors or paper instead. Out of safety most people would have played sciccors, especially if you don't give them time to think."

Kuroko got up without saying a word. Had I angered him? I watched him walk over to a group of girls. Not surprisingly the girls hadn't even noticed Kuroko.

"Can I borrow your clothes?"

I could only gape at him. That idiot was sure to get slapped in the face! What kind of guy would ask a girl for their clothes so bluntly?! Everybody in the classroom seemed to have stopped talking. Or maybe it was just the girls who had been really loud but who had ceased to talk after that question.

"What did you just say, Kuroko?" One of the girls asked him to repeat.

Don't say it, I silently prayed. I really hoped that idiot would keep his mouth shut. That he would just walk away. Return to his desk, like nothing happened.

"Can I borrow your clothes?" Kuroko repeated. Everybody was listening now. "I lost a bet with Kagami, he wants me to dress up like a girl."

The girls shot me a dirty look or maybe it was a look that was meant to tell me to go die in hell. "You started this bet! Don't make me sound like a pervert!" I yelled defending myself.

"Do you have time after school?" Kuroko just nodded. "We have some old costumes from school plays at our club room. I'm pretty sure we can find you something that fits."

"Thank you very much." With a slight bow Kuroko returned to his seat, unharmed.

The girls hadn't even shown one signal of anger towards him. I guess only Kuroko could pull it off to talk like that to girls. Every other guy would surely have gotten a slap in the face or maybe even multiple slaps in the face by now.

Just as I was about to compliment him for his courage the bell chimed. Right on time the teacher stepped inside the room, had he been waiting behind the door of the classroom or something?

For some reason classic literature classes always seemed to go on forever. Maybe because it was such a boring class or because of the teacher's monotone voice. But this time it was because of a different reason. I had something to look forward to. Kuroko in a dress. I had to stop myself from laughing at my own imagination. He would probably look ridiculous and trip over his own dress.

"Let's go, Kuroko?" I could distinct a girls voice from the noises of talking people, scraping chairs and books being closed with a loud thud.

Kuroko smacked me on the head with his book. "Wake up, I'm going ahead."

I groaned, feeling stiff from sleeping in a weird position on my desk. When had I fallen asleep? Well, it didn't matter. I could see Kuroko leaving surrounded by a group of girls. Damn, was he really going to put on a dress, because of my joke? I felt the need to stop him, but at this stage it seemed impossible. It was better if I apologized later.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud as I stretched my body. I startled a few of the remaining people in the classroom by suddenly cursing for no reason. You would think they had gotten used to it by now, it was a habit I couldn't break.

Three guys gathered near my desk. I had talked with them a few times, they were pretty nice. Just not the type of guys I would like to have as friends.

"Hey, Kagami! Make sure to get us some nice pictures!"

"I bet a dress would look good on Kuroko. Too bad we have soccer practice."

"Yeah I would have liked to see it!"

"Anyway, see you tomorrow, Kagami!"

"Yeah, see you." I grunted. What was the point of talking to me if you were going to leave the room within seconds? I sometimes wondered the sanity of people in this class. I sighed stuffing my books in my bag. But, taking a picture might be a nice idea. I could use it to tease and joke around with Kuroko later.

The theater club room. It was around here somewhere, right? I paced down the hallway. Which door was it again? I cursed at myself for letting the girls and Kuroko go ahead of me. It would have been much easier if I could just have followed them. Just as I was about to turn around and have a look at the doors on the opposite of the hallway, a door on my right side swung open.

"Just stop dilly dallying in front of our door!" The girl who had opened the door was pretty angry. A senior? Probably.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I followed the girl inside. The room was full of boxes and stage props, not to mention very dusty. Suddenly I felt like I understood why Riko made us clean every inch of our locker room every month. If she didn't it would probably end up looking like this. A lot of giggling noises could be heard from another room next door. Poor Kuroko, must be though to endure all of that giggling and girl talk.

"Take a seat," the girl pointed to the only table and chair near the window. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, please." Actually I preferred coffee, but it seemed rude to deny her offer.

"Just wait here."

The girl disappeared into the room as well, leaving the door ajar. It felt awkward to listen to the girls talking in the other room. There were so many voices talking at the same time I couldn't even make out what they were saying. I really wanted to barge in there and yell at them to shut them up. Besides it seemed to take them ages to brew some tea. Did they have to go and fetch the water from a well or something?

At last the other door opened again. A different girl appeared, holding a cup of tea. I was pretty sure I had never seen her before, did we have girls at our school with blonde hair? The girl seemed a bit shy and hesitant as she approached me. That blush on her face reminded me of someone, I had seen it before. But it made her look adorable, especially in that Victorian dress. I noticed she kept avoiding to look at me, her blue eyes flittering everywhere focusing on everything but me. Wait a second, blue eyes?

Without a single word the girl put the cup of tea on the table. Her movement not graceful at all. Immediately she spun on her heels, attempting to dash back to the other room.

"Kuroko?!" I had fallen half out of my chair in order to grab his hand and stop him from running.

For the first time he looked me in the eye. He seemed humiliated? Embarrassed? Maybe even angry? "I kept my end of the bargain, please let go."

I just stared at his face, taking in the beauty. The girls had done a wonderful job. That honey blonde wig fit perfectly with Kuroko's eyes. Not to mention the slightly purple color of the beautiful dress that accentuated his light skin. As Kuroko blinked I noticed they had even put some makeup on his face!

In one quick movement I got up from the chair, pulled at Kuroko's hand to make him closer to me and using my other arm to embrace him. I couldn't see Kuroko's face, but from his body I could tell I had startled him.

"You look cute," I said as I hugged him closer. "And really pretty."

Suddenly an outburst of screams and cheers from the next room. And was it just me or also the sound of photo camera shutters? I quickly let go of Kuroko who was just as surprised as me, but blushing fiercely. We had both forgotten the girls in the other room.

"I, uh, I will go and change," Kuroko stammered to the ground.

"Ah, um, err… I will wait at the school gate!" I backend out of the room. Basically running through the hallways to get out of the building. I needed fresh air, I needed to calm down my mind. I had not expected Kuroko to be this cute in a dress. I decided to go for short run or two around the building. Due to training I wasn't even near being out of breath when I finally reached the school gate.

"Fuck!" I yelled stomping the iron gate with my fist, making the metal resonate. "I forgot to take a picture!"

"That's unfortunate," a voice told me.

"Wha-! Kuroko!?" Startled I nearly took a step backwards. If I had I would probably have knocked the boy over in the process. "Since when have you been standing there?"

"I got here first." Kuroko stated, waving at some girls who passed by. They had probably helped him out of his dress just minutes earlier. "Why do you want a picture?"

I blushed. "Does the reason matter?"

"Too bad I made sure you wouldn't get any."

"What do you mean I won't get any?"

"The girls in theater club promised me they wouldn't show their pictures to anyone in exchange for some information."

"Information?" I aked not really following his explanation.

"Kagami-kun you're really oblivious, aren't you? Information about certain guys on our team. Does that help?"

"You-! You sold out our team members for your own sake?"

"It sounds bad if you put it like that."

"It is bad! What did you tell them?" I was basically yelling at him now.

"Just things. Anyway, you won't get to see any of the pictures. I hope you have good memory." Kuroko passed me, leaving the school grounds behind. Another good day at school had just come to an end.

I grumbled. In general my memory was pretty bad. But there was no way that the sight of Kuroko in a Victorian dress could ever disappear from my mind. I was pretty certain of it.

"How about we trade? I'll tell you my workplace, you give me pictures."

"No."

"Just one picture?"

"No."

"Come on, I'll let you visit as many times as you want."

"No."

Our conversation went on like that until we parted ways. I think I even offered him a year of free milkshakes, but he still refused. It was then I realized I had to give up this time. But, maybe one day I could talk him into wearing a dress again? I really hope so.


End file.
